En un parque
by deltalva
Summary: Basada en un poema que leí el otro día que se llama "Amor a primera vista". Yo… estoy totalmente convencido, este sentimiento repentino no me deja apartar la mirada, es ella y solo ella estoy seguro pero… también estoy seguro, de que no es la primera vez que la veo así… (MICHI)


Yo… estoy totalmente convencido, este sentimiento repentino no me deja apartar la mirada, es ella y solo ella estoy seguro pero… también estoy seguro, de que no es la primera vez que la veo así…

_ Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja_ Para ella era el comentario más ridículo que había dicho en mi vida y para mí era toda mi verdad.

_ Que no te rías Sora, hablo en serio, creo que deberías ser mi novia_ Ahora cae en cuenta de mi seriedad y me esquiva la mirada.

_ ¿Por qué crees que debería serlo?_ La conozco más que a mi mismo, en su voz hay nerviosismo y curiosidad.

_ Porque eres mi mejor amiga_ Claramente esa razón no le gustó_ Eres la única mujer capaz de entenderme y…

_ ¿Y?_ Ella estaba realmente ansiosa y yo me ahogaba a cada segundo.

_ Y tú me gus…_ Abruptamente fui interrumpido por un balón chocando a toda velocidad en mi cara._ ¡Qué rayos te sucede! ¡Estaba a mitad de algo muy importante!

_ Calla plebeyo, fue un accidente y no es para tanto_ Esta intromisión me hace sentir nostálgico y por eso ya no tengo mas dudas, ella es lo que quiero, ella es con quien he compartido tanto y ella es ahora quien detiene mi respiración.

_ Sora…_ Si decir más ella posa suavemente sus labios sobre los míos y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, esa calidez inhumana que me hace arder pero que aún así me tranquiliza.

_ Tú también me gustas_ Y fue así como comenzó el predestinado romance, amor primero que te quema el alma es ese amor que nunca se olvida.

_Imaginan que como antes no se conocían_

_no había sucedido nada entre ellos._

_Pero ¿qué decir de las calles, las escaleras, los pasillos_

_en los que hace tiempo podrían haberse cruzado?_

_Me gustaría preguntarles_

_si no recuerdan_

_quizá un encuentro frente a frente_

_alguna vez en una puerta giratoria,_

_o algún "lo siento"_

_o el sonido de "se ha equivocado" en el teléfono-,_

_pero conozco su respuesta._

_No recuerdan._

Y sin embargo es cruel el destino, como si jugara con nosotros nos entrega todo y luego lo aparta, vivir sin ella alguna vez fue mi tormenta, saberla de otro causó mi desdicha y sin embargo, mal necesario para recordar mi luz.

_ Vamos hermano, ya no soy una niña_ Esa hermosa luz que alguna vez amenazó con extinguirse en mis manos.

_ Lo siento es que no me hago a la idea de que tengas novio_ Era aquella que había ignorado.

_ Nnoo se de que hablas, Tk y yo solo somos amigos_ Es tristeza cuando de ti se aleja quien una vez lo fue todo._ pero… olvídalo_ Mejillas rojas y unos labios que no necesitan curvearse para sonreír, esa fue la luz más hermosa que jamás pudiera ver en ella._ Cómprame un helado…_ Mi luz que crece y no cambia, era mi pequeña hermana, mi pequeña Hikari.

_ Claro… Disculpe señorita un helado de vainilla y uno de chocolate por favor.

_ En seguida

_Se sorprenderían_

_de saber que ya hace mucho tiempo_

_que la casualidad juega con ellos,_

_una casualidad no del todo preparada_

_para convertirse en su destino,_

_que los acercaba y alejaba,_

_que se interponía en su camino_

_y que conteniendo la risa_

_se apartaba a un lado._

Dicen que el amor llega sin previo aviso, pero yo creo que uno no se enamora sin estar totalmente listo y dispuesto, así sucedió cuando ante mis ojos se reveló la belleza.

_ Tengo que irme_ No podía mas que apresarla con mis brazos y retenerla con mis labios.

_ Quédate un poco más_ Una pasión sin control y sin medida, una necesidad de estar juntos todo el tiempo.

_ No puedo, si me quedo más entonces nunca me iría_ Un breve encuentro hace tanto tiempo y ahora la necesidad por su piel me asfixiaba lento.

_ Catherine…_ Comenzaba a ceder cuando yo me acercaba_ No te vayas…_ Pero el viento por nada se detiene.

_ Te veré mañana…_ Y así fue mañana y el día siguiente así como el que le seguía y el que le seguía hasta que un día ese viento se me escapó, tal como llegó sin hacer ruido a fluir por otro cielo, maldito el aire que por nada se detiene, maldito por sus constantes caricias que me aferran a la vida y que de la nada se detienen, maldito aire que un día se fue en silencio arrastrando aires nuevos.

_ Adiós…_ Suspiros, que dejaron entrar este aire y lentamente lo dejaron ir en aquella banca.

_ Disculpa ¿Podrías darme la hora?_ Un encuentro casual y una conversación inusual.

_ Son casi las nueve de la noche…_ Una curiosidad que no provoca daño_ ¿Esperas a alguien?_ Y unas miradas que nunca se cruzan.

_ Si, no… bueno, no se ¿Debería?_ Un imprevisto, cortesía e inocencia.

_ ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_ Un favor que no se pide pero que no se niega.

_ Quizá ¿Sabes dónde hay una cabina?_ Una distracción arraigada que no deja ver la magia.

_ Por ahí_ Un momento que sucede y ya.

_ Gracias_ Y se esfuma sin dejar huella.

_Hubo signos, señales,_

_pero qué hacer si no eran comprensibles._

_¿No habrá revoloteado_

_una hoja de un hombro a otro_

_hace tres años_

_o incluso el último martes?_

Y son esos ojos miel que había visto tantas veces pero que por primera vez observaba, son esos los que me inundan en la seguridad, en la seguridad de que serán mi fuego, mi luz y mi viento…

_Hubo algo perdido y encontrado._

_Quién sabe si alguna pelota_

_en los matorrales de la infancia._

Porque lo llamarían amor a primera vista, pero es porque no saben cómo se siente…

_Hubo picaportes y timbres_

_en los que un tacto_

_se sobrepuso a otro tacto._

_Maletas, una junto a otra, en una consigna._

_Quizá una cierta noche el mismo sueño_

_desaparecido inmediatamente después de despertar._

No saben lo que es mirar a alguien que siempre has visto pero se negaba a entrar, por que quizá no estabas listo pero el destino no te permitiría perderla y precisamente por eso no te la entregaba… pobres, por que no saben lo que es encontrar a quien ha vagado por tus sueños sin saberlo y que ahora te vuelves conciente de ello, pobres porque confunden un amor mas puro que la simple atracción, pobres de ellos que no saben cómo conocer sin hablar y sin mirar por que jamás encontrarán lo que no se ve.

_ Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa_ Y es cuando lo miras por primera vez que no lo entiendes.

_ Taichi Yagami…_ Un sentimiento aparentemente nuevo…_ ¿Te conozco?

_ Quizá, he estado aquí unas cuantas veces_ Y sin darte cuenta, lo sabes_ Desde niña vengo a jugar aquí.

_Todo principio_

_no es mas que una continuación,_

_y el libro de los acontecimientos_

_se encuentra siempre abierto a la mitad._


End file.
